El amor verdadero vencerá
by Monik
Summary: CAP.3 Arriba! espero q os guste... reviews please
1. Prólogo

**HOLA!**

**Bueno pues me gustaría poneros en antecedentes para que podáis leer esta historia jejeje, es que digamos que hay algunas variaciones en cuanto a la trama. Ah y no tiene dentro nada del penoso 6ºlibro… xDDDD, bueno espero que esta historia también os guste mucho**

**Antes de nada quería decir, que este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial, a mi niño, a Miguel mi catalancito jejeje, bueno tío (perdón x llamarte así) que te voy a decir a ti, sabes que siempre me vas a tener aquí pese a las muchas cosas que han pasado…. Jajaja, yo también sé que puedo contar contigo siempre, aunque no te tengan permitido hablar conmigo y esas cosas(ejem ejem), sé que si te necesito en algún momento, tú también vas a estar ahí, bueno pues eso cielo que te quiero un wevo ya lo sabes, q yo también sé q me quieres mazo y que pos eso que este fic va dedicado a ti, espero que te guste muchísimo, casi tanto como lo que nos hizo conocernos jejeje ;) Muchos bss wapetón, tú y yo… 4 EVER jejeje. Adew mi niño**

**Muchos bss a todos, os quiero mogollón**

**PRÓLOGO (x llamarlo de algún modo jejeje)**

- En el quinto curso Harry y Cho salieron juntos, pero no cortaron… hasta las navidades del 6º curso de Harry, y es que ella estaba lejos, se había ido a vivir lejos y tuvieron que cortar, pero Harry seguía amándola.

- Hay un chico nuevo en Hogwarts que llega en el curso de 6º, se llama Robert, entra en Rawenclaw y hace mucha "migas" con Hermione, pero Robert tiene novias… o mejor dicho varias. La castaña se pilla mucho por él (digo pilla porque amor, amor no es ) y él por ella…

- Harry tiene una gran amiga, casi podría decirse que para él es como la hermana que nunca tuvo, esa chica va a tercero cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron van a sexto curso y se llama Anna.

- Ron es un chico algo pasota del mundo

- Hermione también tiene un amigo (sólo amigo), un confidente se podría decir con el que tiene muchísima confianza, el chico va a cuarto cuando Herms va a sexto, y se llama Óscar.

- Harry y Hermione antes no tenían una amistad de confidencia (no me matéis eh, que es sólo para que os situéis jejeje), pero empiezan a hablar mucho, empiezan a crear una confianza y a ser confidentes el uno del otro, a apoyarse mutuamente: Harry apoyaba a Herms por lo de Robert, y Herms consiguió que Harry asumiera que seguía queriendo a Cho.

- Harry volvió con Cho, porque ella le mandó una lechuza (ella está lejos recuerdo) con una carta preciosa. Se dijeron que se seguían queriendo y volvieron a retomar su relación, aunque Cho tenía muchísimos celos de Hermione, sobretodo porque Harry la decía a ella abiertamente que Hermione estaba siendo su gran apoyo…

- Robert cortó con la chica con la que estaba, y el buen rollo que había entre él y Herms creció por momentos, se fueron acercando más y más, cada vez más. Robert y Mione estuvieron a punto de besarse… fueron interrumpidos por un amigo de Robert de su casa… pero a lo pocos días de esto Robert empezó a salir con una chica de Ravenclaw también… una chica que se llamaba Kate. Esto afectó muchísimo a Hermione, que se sintió fatal, se sintió una tonta, y Harry la ayudó a salir para adelante, de hecho el ojiverde la dijo que él pensaba que Robert estaba enamorado de ella y que ellos dos acabarían juntos, todo para animarla, porque Harry se había enamorado de ella y sólo quería verla feliz… lo que no se podía imaginar era que la castaña también se había enamorado de él…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Os habéis enterado? Espero que sí, siento poner tantas cosas, pero es que la historia es así, espero que no sean mucho trastorno ni problema estas clausulas jejeje, y que de igual modo disfrutéis en la medida de lo posible con este nuevo fic**

**Muchos bss a todos**

**PD: Sexto Curso en el Lado Oscuro lo actualizaré en breve, sorry x la tardanza, pero he tenido muchos jaleos personales… algunos ya sabéis cuales jajaja**

**Hasta pronto**

**Se despide vuestra amiga**

**Monik**


	2. Cap1 Declaración de amor

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**Bueno pues aquí comienza el fic, un fic largo, y on muchas historias, espero que os guste… Muchos bss a todos hitaza pronto, muchos bss.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR**

Hogwarts estaba muy tranquilo, era una tarde primaveral del mes de Abril, pero todo no era tranquilidad, sobretodo para una castaña y un ojiverde de Griffindor, Hermione y Harry. Llevaban unos días hechos un completo lío.

Ella estaba enamorada de un amigo suyo, Robert, era un chico muy atento con ella, simpatiquísimo, dulce y muy gracioso. Era un sol con ella, la trataba muy bien. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que se notaba en el ambiente que él también sentía algo muy fuerte por Hermione, Robert tenía novia. Con la que estaba en ese momento se llamaba Kate, llevaban poco tiempo, mes y medio a lo sumo. Hermione se quedó muy mal cuando supo que ellos dos estaban saliendo, sobretodo porque ella y Robert habían estado a punto de besarse un par de días antes… No habían sido buenos momentos para Herms, pero por suerte para ella pudo contar con el apoyo de un amigo, un amigo muy especial. Pudo contar con Harry.

Eran amigos junto con Ron desde hacía mucho tiempo, como todo el colegio sabía, pero era en esa época cuando Harry y Mione empezaron a ser confidentes el uno del otro. Harry ayudó mucho a la castaña, la ayudó muchísimo, y el recibió en la mismo medida ayuda por parte de Hermione. Y es que Harry también necesitaba ayuda, él estaba saliendo desde hacía casi un año con Cho, pero al ex Ravenclaw se había mudado e iba a otro colegio de magia. Se tuvo que ir a vivir a Francia, y el ojiverde y ella cortaron, pero se seguían amando y queriendo con locura. Fue precisamente Hermione la que ayudó a Harry a darse cuenta y a aceptar que seguía queriendo a Cho, y cuando la chica le mandó una carta preciosa y le dijo que le quería, Harry no pudo ser más feliz que en ese momento y él la dijo que la correspondía de igual modo.

Hermione y Harry se contaban sus penas, se consolaban juntos, se aconsejaban el uno al otro, se escuchaban, se reían mucho… entre ellos la complicidad creció hasta límites insospechados, entre ellos había muchísimo cariño… un cariño que sin darse ninguno cuenta se transformó en amor… por las dos partes.

Hermione no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía entender porqué se había enamorado de Harry, lo que sentía por Robert no tenía comparación con lo sentía por Harry y con lo que éste era para ella. Ella lo había ocultado como podía, se había negado lo que estaba ocurriendo, había luchado contra su propio corazón, pero hacía un par de días, empezó a notar que el comportamiento de Harry con ella se alejaba de la amistad… pero no podía ser cierto… su cabeza la estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la verdadera realidad… estaba muy mal.

Harry estaba en la Sala Común, con su tema favorito desde hacía un par de semanas en mente… Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no sabía como había ocurrido, pero la castaña se había colado en su corazón dispuesta a quedarse para siempre… la amaba con todo su alma… pero él estaba con Cho. Harry siempre pensó que Cho era la chica de su vida, que siempre estaría con ella, que Cho era el amor de su vida, nunca pudo pensar pasar su vida con otra chica que no fuera la morena, pero Hermione había aparecido, la verdadera Hermione había parecido. Ella siempre había sido su amiga, y se habían preocupado mutuamente siempre, pero la Hermione que había conocido desde hacía un tiempo… esa era la verdadera Hermione, dulce como la miel, un cielo, tierna… preciosa… con solo una sonrisa podía iluminar el día más oscuro… ella lo era todo… se castigaba a si mismo por sentir lo que sentía, no podía entender porqué tenía que amar con esa intensidad a una persona con la que nunca tendría nada, sentir tanto por una chica que nunca le correspondería… era una verdadera tortura… ella amaba a Robert, y él no hacía más que apoyarla y darla ánimos para que siguiera insistiendo con Robert, él la decía que Robert la quería, Harry sabía que así era… y era normal¿cómo no amar a una persona como Hermione? Era imposible no hacerlo. Harry siempre pensó que Robert era muy suertudo por tener el corazón de Hermione, el corazón de la chica que él amaba… se recriminaba a si mismo que no podía hacerle eso a Cho, que Cho era una estupenda chica, no podía hacerle eso… pero el corazón es el que manda y no se puede ir en contra de los sentimientos y luchar contra el amor… es imposible, totalmente imposible… y claro por eso, esos días no había podido controlar sus sentimientos y había tratado a Herms de una forma mucho más especial que hasta ese momento… se sentía mal por eso… se maldecía a si mismo por no poder esconder sus sentimientos… pero lo más sorprendente de esa situación fue que Hermione no se sintió ofendida, no se puso reticente ni nada por el estilo ante la actitud de Harry… al contrario parecía que ella le trataba igual… eso era lo que más le sorprendió al ojiverde… pero se decía a si mismo que aquello no podía ser verdad, que serían imaginaciones suyas dadas por el ansia y las ganas de que ella le amara también, cosa muy inverosímil…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En toda la tarde ninguno de los dos se habían visto, no habían podido hablar… y necesitaban hacerlo, lo tenían que hacer.

Por la noche ni Herms ni Harry podían dormir.

Harry bajó a la sala Común, no podía quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza, la amaba, ella lo era todo para él, y saber que ella a quién amaba era a Robert… eso le mataba por dentro, le destrozaba, la partía el corazón en mil pedazos… pero con sólo ver a Hermione feliz, él estaba bien, por solamente verla sonreír podía dar cualquier cosa, podía hacer cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera por ella, daba igual lo que fuera… daba igual todo si era por Herms.

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en su cama, tenía mil mariposas en su estómago, no había podido comer nada, sólo pensaba en él, en Harry, en el amor de su vida, en la persona más especial del mundo para ella, en la persona que más amaba y amaría en toda su vida… no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su Harry. Lo amaba con locura, él era un sueño hecho realidad, lo que siempre buscó en un chico… eso era lo que representaba Harry para ella, él lo tenía todo, lo tenía todo, era un sol, tierno, romántico, sensible, delicado, simpático, dulce… lo era absolutamente todo. No podía dejarlo de amar, Harry estaba en su corazón, y por siempre sería así, siempre y por siempre lo amaría, pese a que él nunca la correspondería, pese a que él amara a Cho, pese a que él era feliz con ella, pese a que nunca tendría su amor, pese a que el ojiverde nunca la miraría de otra forma que no fuera con ojos de bella amistad…

La castaña decidió bajar a la Sala Común, a ver si podía aclarar su mente un poquito… y allí se encontró con la causa del ennublamiento de su mente… con Harry.

El ojiverde dio un respingo al ver que la persona que bajaba por las escaleras era Hermione, su Hermione, su bellísima Hermione.

- Ho..o..ola-dijo Herminio nerviosa.

- Hola Herms.

- No sabía que estabas aquí.-Harry sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- No podía dormir.

- ¿Por qué¿Pensando en Cho?

- No, no precisamente en ella…

- ¿Cómo?

- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo el ojiverde que se sorprendió de su atrevimiento ante la castaña.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, en el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Esta tarde no he dejado de pensar en ti, pero no he podido hablar contigo, y quiero hacerlo, no puedo seguir con esta situación ni un minuto más.

- ¿De qué hablas Harry?

- Pues hablo de sentimientos, hablo de lo que siento por ti, hablo de…

- Harry, no sigas por favor estamos entrando en terreno pantanoso, por favor…

- Hermione, no puedo callarme ni un minuto más.-Harry no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas, no sabía como le estaban saliendo las palabras, no sabía como se había eliminado su nudo en la garganta.-Yo… me estoy muriendo de ganas por besarte.

Harry esperó que Herms le dijera algo, que le recriminara, peor no fue así…

- Pues ya somos dos…

- ¿En serio?-preguntó muy sorprendido.

- Sí.-dijo sonrojada Herms.-yo también he estado pensado todo el día en ti…

- No tendría que ser así… no merezco que tú pienses en mí… soy un cabrón estoy con Cho y no dejo de pensar en ti… tienes que pensar que soy un cabrón…

- Nunca podría pensar así Harry, tú lo eres todo, eres el mejor chico que nunca podría haber encontrado, eres superespecial.

- Te quiero.-los dos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Harry. Hermione sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero Harry.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

- Dios no me podías hacer más feliz Mione, por Merlín…-se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó como desde hacía muchos días quería hacer. Sus labios se acoplaron a la perfección, bailaron al mismo son, al mismo compás, al ritmo que marca el amor, el amor que los dos sentían el uno por el otro…

Era un beso muy esperado por las dos partes, era un beso lleno de cariño, lleno de amor, lleno de pasión, lleno de sentimiento…

Sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno y sus labios se separaron poco a poco… se miraron intensamente, el amor brillaba en sus ojos.

- Dios, esto es un sueño.-dijo Hermione.

- Pues si es un sueño, no me quiero despertar nunca, prefiero vivir soñando a vivir sin ti.

- Oh Harry que bonito…

- Para mi chica lo mejor

- ¿Soy tu chica?

- Pues claro, y que lo sepa todo el mundo, que eres mi chica y que te quiero y te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ante eso Hermione se lanzó a besarle con ternura, con mucho cariño, la pasó los brazos por el cuello, quedando más cerca de él, sintiéndole más cerca, como queriendo ver que todo eso era verdad, que no era un sueño, que era real.

El ojiverde correspondió al beso con mucho énfasis, se sentía pletórico, la amaba con toda su alma, y ahora sabía que ella también, si el cielo existís se tenía que parecer a tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y besándola.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada y al día siguiente tenían que madrugar.

- Mi niño, vámonos a la cama que mañana hay que ir a clase.

- Ojala pudiera dormir contigo, despertarme y que estés conmigo, despertarte con un beso…

- Ojala Harry, pero sabes que no podemos… por lo menos por ahora… aunque espero que pronto mi cuerpo esté en tu cama.-dijo Hermione sonrojándose por el comentario.

- ¿Tu cuerpo es mío?

- Claro, para siempre.-en ese momento el que enrojeció fue Harry, hasta las orejas, se pareció a Ron cuando se ponía colorado.

Hermione sonrió al verla reacción de Harry.

- No te pongas colorado mi vida, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches mi niña, aunque no sé si voy a poder dormir de la euforia que siento en este momento.

- Yo tampoco sé si podré dormir, pero lo tenemos que intentar.

- Vale.

- Buenas noches mi vida.

- Que descanses princesa, y que tengas dulces sueños.

- Lo mismo digo Harry.

- Yo los tendré porque si consigo dormirme, soñaré contigo, y más dulce que tú no hay nada en este mundo…

- Dios, te como a besos eh.

- Nos vemos por la mañana cielo.

- Adiós mi amor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido, así que espero vuestros reviews, con tomatazos jejeje**

**Muchos bss**

**Se despide vuestra amiga**

**Monik**


	3. Cap2 A la mañana siguiente

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 2: A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Hermione estaba que no se lo podía creer. Tenía mariposas en su estómago. Quería saltar, gritar, reír… estaba eufórica. No podía creerse lo que había pasado, en un momento su vida había cambiado, se había besado con Harry, se habían confesado sus sentimientos, él la correspondía… no se lo podía creer… ahora ella era la novia de Harry… la novia de Harry… ¿la novia de Harry?

- "Dios… ¿y si se arrepiente¿Y si sigue amando a Cho¿Y si ha cometido un error?... dios…"

La castaña tumbada en su cama, no dejaba de dar vueltas. Una postura, otra. No había manera. No podía dormir, era absolutamente imposible poder conciliar el seño después de lo que había pasado esa noche de forma totalmente inesperada y con muchísima rapidez. Pero Hermione sobretodo no podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar, era algo innato en ella, darle vueltas a todo, mil vueltas, millones de vueltas, no lo podía evitar, era algo que hacía porque sí. No dejaba de pensar en que todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, que estaba Cho, que estaba Robert, que Harry… que era Harry era Harry y siempre estuvo enamorado de Cho, él siempre decía que Cho era la chica de su vida, siempre lo decía… aquello tenía que haber sido una equivocación, un confundir sentimientos… sí eso tenía que haber sido, Cho estaba lejos y ella había sido el mayor apoyo de Harry, seguro que el ojiverde había confundido sus sentimientos, seguro que había confundido cariño y gratitud con amor… tenía que ser eso… pero… Pero se le notaba tan sincero… y ella estaba tan feliz… el beso había sido tan bonito, pasional, sabroso…

- "Dios estoy hecha un lío. Un tremendo lío"-pensaba Hermione en su revuelta cama.

En una habitación no muy lejos de la de Herms, Harry estaba prácticamente en la misma situación, estaba hecho un tremendo lío. Se sentía feliz, contento, eufórico, alegre, lleno de júbilo, entusiasmado… pero a la vez no sabía si había hecho bien, haberse declarado así a Hermione, eso no debía ser bueno. A lo mejor ella sólo sentía cariño por Harry, quizás sólo sentía una amistad muy fuerte y por el comportamiento de Harry con ella en los días anteriores pues la castaña se había equivocado, se había liado… a lo mejor ella no le amaba… pero dios ese beso… ese beso tan esperado se había producido… cuando sintió los suaves labios de Herms bajo los suyos el mundo se paró por completo para ellos dos, no existió nada más, estaba tocando el cielo al estar besando a Hermione. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a ese ángel para él en ese momento. En ese instante Mione fue sólo de Harry, sólo suya, no había nadie más… ni había Robert, ni había Cho… Cho… dios ella se enfadaría muchísimo, lo mataría cuando supiera lo que había pasado con Herms

- "Tengo que hablar con Hermione, y sobretodo tengo que hablar con Cho, y dejarlo definitivamente, Cho ya es historia."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente tanto Hermione como Harry estaban supernerviosos, no sabía como el otro iba a reaccionar cuando se encontraran después de la noche anterior, después de la que hasta ese momento había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas…

Hermione bajó temblorosa por las escaleras, no sabía exactamente si prefería que Harry estuviera o no en la Sala Común… no sabía que iba a decirle, si debía besarle, si él la iba a rechazar, si él la iba a decir que todo había sido una estupidez y un gran error, no sabía anda, si cabeza daba mil vueltas, y estaba hecha un lío, no dejaba de dar mil vueltas a lo mismo, y cuanto más pensaba, más liada estaba.

Cuando llegó abajo vio al ojiverde, estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, estaba pensativo, se notaba en sus ojos que no había pegado ojo, pero sonreía… que sonrisa más bonita tenía. Mione se quedó parada mirándolo, no podía explicar cuánto lo amaba, cuánto representaba para ella el chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella, Harry lo había sido todo para ella, lo era todo y lo sería todo para siempre.

El ojiverde como si notara la mirada castaña fijada en él, se giró y sus ojos encontraron al ser más maravilloso, a Hermione, su Hermione.

- Hola- dijo Herms sonrojada.

- Buenos días¿qué tal has dormido?-pregunto Harry mientras Hermione se acercaba a él.

- La verdad es que no he dormido mucho, para que nos vamos a engañar… ¿y tú? Tienes ojeras.

- Normal, yo tampoco he dormido nada, no he podido dormir… estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerlo-añadió Harry sonriendo. Hermione lo miró pícara, parecía que todas sus dudas se hubieran esfumado, estar con Harry la tranquilizaba.

- Y¿por qué estabas contento si puede saberse?- Harry juguetón la acercó a su cuerpo, atrayéndola por la cintura.

- Pues es que anoche se cumplió mi mayor sueño, estoy con la persona que más mo en este mundo, nunca he sentido nada parecido, lo que siento es de tal intensidad que parece imposible poder querer tanto a una persona, pero es así Herms, te amo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y anoche me dijiste que tú también… es imposible no estar feliz.

Hermione no dijo nada, no podía decir nada, tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba emocionada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía expresarle lo que ella también sentía si no era de un modo, por eso se lanzó a sus labios. Lo besó con ternura, pasión, amor… todo un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos plagaba ese beso, que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado… pero fueron interrumpidos por Ron.

El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado al ver la escena, no podía ser cierto lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, Harry y Hermione¿besándose, aquello no podía ser verdad, aún tenía que estar soñando, porque ¿cómo iban a estar sus dos mejores amigos besándose? Era de locos

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó Ron alucinando.

Harry y Hermione se separaron sonrojados, respirando entrecortadamente y avergonzados.

- Ron, yo te puedo explicar…-dijo Harry.

- ¿Explicarme qué?

- Ron, siento que te hayas enterado así, nunca supe como decirte lo que sentía por ella, yo…

- Soy tu amigo.

- Ron, yo también soy tu amiga, pero esto no es cosa tuya, siento que hayas enterado así, pero te aseguro que te lo íbamos a contar, todo ha sido muy rápido…

- Ya claro… seguro que lleváis meses y yo sin saber nada…-Harry se echó a reír.

- Tío, ojalá llevara meses con Herms, pero no, todo pasó anoche, anoche entiendes, por eso no sabes nada

- ¿Anoche?

- Sí, anoche-dijo Herms.- Ron esto no va a influir en nuestra amistad-dijo la castaña acercándose a Ron.- Además cuando tú te lances también con cierta rubia, pues…

- Rubia¿qué rubia? Ron tío¿hay algo que no me has contado?

- No yo, esto…

- ¿Harry no lo sabe?- preguntó asombrada Hermione- Pues tío Ron entonces no te mosquees con Harry porque no te contara lo que sentía por mí eh, jajajajaja, yo me voy a desayunar¿venís?

- Sí, sí vamos-dijo Ron.

- Sí, pero de camino me vas a contar de qué rubia hablaba Herms…

- No hay nada que contar Harry.

- Es Luna-dijo Hermione-Harry miró atónito a su amigo, interrogante.

- Joder Herms…-dijo el pelirrojo.

- Nada de joder Herms, ahora mismo me vas a contar todo, pero todo eh

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Cap3 Se amaron

_**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 3: SE AMARON**

Hermione estaba muy feliz, no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, estaba como en un sueño, Harry la hacía sentir tan bien… se sentía tan feliz de estar con él… el ojiverde la hacía sentirse querida, deseada, amada, protegida… Harry lo era todo para ella, lo significaba todo, era lo más importante de su vida. Era super tierno con ella, era muy romántico, tenía detallazos siempre. Uno de ellos eran todas las cartas con pequeños mensajitos q la mandaba por las noches, las tenía todas guardadas…

Esa tarde Harry tenía entrenamiento dado que el sábado sería el partido contra Slytherin, y ella se encontraba un poco acatarrada, y Harry no la dejó quedarse a ver el partido, así que se quedó en su habitación leyendo un grueso libro, como de costumbre hacía la castaña.

Pero no se podía concentrar, en su cabeza sólo Harry, y al pensar en él sonreía… cogió su álbum de fotos, y fue observando… como habían cambiado… cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entraron en el colegio… cuando llegó a las fotos que se había hecho con Harry esos días, se sonrojó, se la iluminaron los ojos, se mordió el labio. Estaba guapísimo, sus ojazos verdes la volvían loca. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y estaba segura de que siempre lo haría.

Después de quedarse embobada con las fotos, sacó todas las cartas del ojiverde de su cajón, y las releyó por enésima vez, se las sabía de memoria… eran cortas pero preciosas… gracias a ellas siempre se dormía con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en Harry aún más y deseando verlo al día siguiente para besarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Comenzó a leer…

_Lo admito soy celoso, pero imaginarme a otro besando tus dulces labios, esos que tanto deseo besar, es una pesadilla para mí, quiero vivir siempre dentro de tu corazón._

-------------------------------

_El día que me dejes de amas, dejaré de respirar y de soñar en hacerte amor cada día de mi vida. Lo que más me gustaría probar en este mundo es tu suave piel, te amo mi vida._

-------------------------------

_Cada mañana me levanto con una sonrisa en mi boca pensando que alguna vez me levantaré y encontraré a mi lado y me darás un beso, te amo cielo._

---------------------------------

_Para que mirara las estrellas si te puedo mirar. Para que tocar las estrellas si te puedo besar, para que llegar a ellas si puedo llegara ti, te amo cielo._

-----------------------------------

_Me duele el alma de tanto sufrir por no estar junto a ti, quisiera ser el porqué en las noches en que desvelas, no sé seguir mi vida sin ti, te amo mi niña, quiero seguir soñando toda mi vida, aunque sólo seas un sueño prefiero estar engañado que sin tu amor._

------------------------------------

_Mi amor a ti no se explica con números ni con palabras, se explica con besos, con una caricia en tu piel y con un abrazo, quiero que estés segura en ellos y que veas las estrellas diciendo mi nombre, te amo._

----------------------------------

_Quiero ver el reflejo de mis labios en tus ojos y que los pruebes, son tuyos y llevan esperando ese momento desde hace mucho. Tan sólo con un roce puedes volverme más loco que nunca, te quiero._

----------------------------------

Tocaron a la puerta, haciendo volver a Hermione al mundo real…

- ¿Sí?

- Soy yo cielo, Harry. (ya sé que los chicos no pueden ir a la habitación de las chicas, pero bueno xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

- Pasa cielo, está abierto.

Harry abrió la puerta. Estaba recién duchado. Aún llevaba el pelo mojado. Le caían gotas, que le hacían verse aún más sexy. Hermione tragó saliva.

- Hola amor

- Hola mi niña- el ojiverde se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

- Bien, yo creo que vamos a ganar.

- Así se habla cielo.

- ¿Qué estabas leyendo?-dijo Harry cogiendo uno de los papeles que estaban sobre la cama de la castaña.

- Nada…

- Son mis cartitas-dijo Harry mirándola con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

- Sí-contestó Herms sonrojada.-Es que no me canso de leerlas cielo, tus mensajitos son preciosos.

- Me salen así, tú eres mi musa y me inspiras jejejejeje

- Te quiero-y no dio tiempo a Harry a que respondiera a sus palabras porque le besó de nuevo, tumbándole sobre la cama. Harry la cogió por la cintura, pegando de ese modo el cuerpo de la chica al suyo propio. Hermione le revolvió el pelo mojado, olía tan bien… el ojiverde recorrió con sus manos la figura de la joven, Hermione le volvía loco, la amaba tanto… tanto que a veces se sorprendía así mismo. La castaña lo representaba todo para él, era la causa de que siguiera adelante, ella lo era todo, absolutamente todo…

La cosa se fue caldeando poco a poco. Harry quería acariciar más, ir más allá, no podía evitarlo, la deseaba. Hermione por su parte sentía demasiado fuego…

Mientras se seguían besando y explorando los cuerpos, Harry fue despojando a su novia de la camiseta. Hermione no puso ningún tipo de impedimento, el cuerpo la pedía más, nunca se había sentido así, y no la daba ningún tipo de pudor que Harry la viera, como en esos momentos hacía. El ojiverde observó con fascinación, admiración y con un irrefrenable deseo lo que tenía ante sus ojos, y sólo podía pensar en ver más de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Hermione también quería notar el contacto de la piel de Harry, sentirlo más cerca, y ella también despojo al ojiverde de su camiseta, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le quedaba genial, pero aún estaba mejor sin ella.

Harry acariciaba la piel desnuda de Hermione, la besaba, tocaba, sentía. Hermione hacía lo mismo, pasaba sus labios por el pecho desnudo de Harry, recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda de su novio.

Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de las prendas que tanto sobraban… se cubrieron con las sábanas, mientras no cesaron los besos, las caricias, la pasión, el amor…

Harry necesitaba sentirla. Hermione necesitaba sentirlo a él.

- Hermione, cielo¿estás segura?-Hermione a modo des respuesta le besó y abrió aún más su piernas.-Te quiero amor mío.-Y con estas palabras Harry la hizo suya entre las sábanas blancas de la cama de la castaña.

Se amaron con la pasión que se tenían, se amaron expresándose todo el amor que se tenían, se amaron como hacen los enamorados. Se hicieron el amor, por primera vez el uno al otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
